Mermaid Melody My Heart, Unlock!
by FabulousGhirahim
Summary: When Luchia makes a wish, and a mysterious egg takes form of it, what will Luchia do? Will this egg help her furfill her dreams?
1. Chapter 1

Shugo chara x Mermaid Melody

Chapter one, Lucia's POV

Nanami Lucia, a mermaid princess, was pacing her room, her eyes wet with tears. Why wouldn't that thickhead Kaito realize that SHE was the mermaid that rescued him? Why did he always hang around with Mikaru, and not her? Did Kaito love Mikaru MORE?

The mermaid princess wiped her eyes, but the tears kept coming, running down her wet cheeks, and more choked sobs came from her. "Why, Kaito? Why won't you realize it's ME…?"

Lucia sat on her fluffy pink-quilted bed, and began to sob all over again. Repeatedly, she attempted to stop the tears of shame, humiliation and sadness from rolling down her cheek, and failed every single attempt so far.

She cried for hours, then laid down and curled into a ball, and made a wish. "I wish . . . that Kaito would realize that Im the mermaid that rescued him! I wish I could express my feelings towards him!"

As the sobbing girl prayed with all her heart, she did not notice the small pink egg that lay at the bottom of her bed, slightly quivering, whatever that was contained inside bursting to get out and into the sunshine.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Lucia's POV

The sunshine shining brightly through the crack in the curtains burned my eyes, and I covered my face with the bed sheet. "Fufufu, go away, sunshine!" I mumbled sleepily, getting up from my comfortable bed and stretching lazily. Today, it was the new term at my new school Senyo Academy. Slipping on my uniform, I fumbled at the end of the bed for my socks.

But instead of finding woolly, soft socks, my fingers hit a hard round object.

I pulled back my fingers, shocked, and glanced down at the strange object. It was shaped as an egg, but as big as two fists. The hard shell on this egg was covered with a pattern of different shades of pink and white, and in the middle was a small pink shell drawing.

I picked up the egg carefully, just incase it was fragile, and tapped it. Hmm, sounds hollow. I tapped again, harder this time, and heard a soft complaining. "Hey, can you stop tapping please?" A small, quiet voice said.

Eh? Maybe I've gone mad, because I can hear a voice mumbling from inside the egg. "Hello? Are you there?" The voice said again, this time a bit louder. So, I wasn't going mad after all, and there was really a voice. I set down the egg, my shivering fingers forced to let go.

Suddenly the egg appeared to crack around the edge, before slowly lifting into two parts. Then, a small chibi flew out of the egg! "Konnichiwa, Im Luci Nanami, I'm your guardian character!"


	3. Chapter 3 Hop, Step, Jump!

Mermaid Melody, Shugo Chara Crossover!

My Heart – Unlock! Chapter 3

Normal POV

Luci flew around the room, lifting up things and placing them back down. "Where are the other chara eggs?" Luci mumbled sadly. "Im not the only one, right?" Luchia looked at Luci confused, and tilted her head.

"There are more of you?"  
"Of course there are, silly!"  
"What? How?"  
"You made more than one wish!"  
"I did?"  
"You did!"  
"How do you know that?"  
"Because I listening, dummy!"

Luchia looked around the room, worried that maybe one of the eggs had been smashed when she had gotten out of her bed when she awaken. No signs. Luci and Luchia were just about to give up, when they saw two similar eggs floating near the window, but just catching a glance before the eggs hurtled themselves out the window pane and into the morning sky. "Catch those eggs!" Yelled the two, who began their chase to catch the eggs.

"To the egg-mobile!"  
"What egg-mobile?"  
" . . . That egg-mobile!"  
"Luci, that's a CAR."  
" . . . I see . . . To the car then!"  
"I cant drive yet, I'm only 16!"  
"Then I'll drive!"  
"But you're underage too!"

Luchia's POV

Jeez, this little miniature thing is annoying! It never shuts up! Maybe If I trick it back into its egg, I can seal it and send it to China! "Luchia! Luchia, the eggs, their getting away!" said a desperate Luci, pointing frantically at the window, while hopping up and down on the window pane.

"Alright, let's go!" I said, jumping out the window. Before I realised that I lived on the top story of the Pearl Piari. "Luchiaaaaaaaaaa!" I heard Luci shout, at I hurtled towards the concrete ground. "Hop!" A pair of wings appears on my shoes. "Step!" I started to slow down. "JUMP!"

"Eh?"

"Why aren't I falling, Luci?" I asked, kind of terrified. Luci looked down at the wings on my shoes and nodded in approval, before replying. "Because I used one of my powers on you, Hop, Step, and Jump!"

"I see." I said, careful not to look down. "Now we just need to find those eggs!"

- -Meanwhile, Some Anonymous Time Later, Somewhere- -

"I thought you said the eggs would go where their master was born . . . "  
"They do, usually."  
"Then how come they aren't in the water, swimming?"  
"Can eggs swim?"  
"I don't know, let's find out!"

To Be Continued.


	4. 4 Finding Luci

_  
Author's Note:

Sorry for not saying what Luci looks like, she technically just looks like Kagamine Rin and herself mashed together, since Luchia loves to sing. Maybe I'll upload a picture of her to . If you would like to see the picture, my username on DeviantART is CV02KagamineRin so please friend and watch me! Also, please donate points and I may do some art for you. No Llamas though. I hate llamas.

Mermaid Melody, Shugo Chara Crossover  
Chapter 4  
Mermaid Melody – My Heart, Unlock!

_

Kaitos' POV

I could of swore I saw Luchia fall out of her window with a stuffed doll, then soar away into the sky a few minutes ago. Maybe I should stop eating so many chips; maybe they are causing me to have hallucinations.

I flipped my auburn-orange hair out of my eyes, which, unfortunately didn't work, but got the fan girls attention, and headed down to the beach with my beautiful surfboard, one of the things I treasured most; along with my precious mermaid-sama, of course!

_  
Sometime after Kaito finished surfing

"Ahh, another awesome surfing day!" I sighed happily, laying back on the sand, looking up at the clouds. "Nothing could go wro-!"

A chibi doll hit me in the face! I lifted the doll up by it's shirt, checking to see who threw it at me. "Hey! You! You big meanie! Put me down!" I heard a voice shout. I looked around in confusion, only to hear it again. "OI! Did you hear me, you buffoon?"

I looked down at the plush in my hand. It couldn't POSSIBLY be talking to me, so I ignored it and threw it in the sand.

"Ompf! Hey, that wasn't nice, mean buggerer!"

I looked at the chibi plush again, and gulped as I saw it moving towards me. "Jeez, Im sorry I landed on your face, but you didn't need to THROW me!" It shouted, scaring me wittless. "How would YOU like it if I picked you up and threw you so hard your face got stuck in the sand? Would you like it?"

_To be Continued


End file.
